Ch ch changes
by mileygurl
Summary: I own nothing except the plot. JoexOC Can joe handle all the changes that are about to come with a non celebrity girldfriend? Its better than it sounds.. Also Niley


We were at the airport, waiting with my family for our plane to come. Easter had come and gone and I don't think Joe and I could get nay closer we spent every waking and sleeping moment together, falling more in love with each other every second. I had never thought that I would be one of those girls who fell in love in a split second, but that's what had happened and I was just going with the flow. I was in the middle of saying goodbye to everyone when my flight got called, I lent down and Isabella, Theo and Costa came and hugged me goodbye, then I kissed my brother and hugged my mom once more before taking Joe's hand and walking through the terminal.

Silent tears escaped my eyes as we boarded the plane, but I was used to it, this always happened when i went away, I was a homebody, but now I guess my home was the USA. I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes, not wanting them to see that I was crying, I didn't want to appear weak and they had never seen me cry before.

I could hear them whispering quietly about me, Joe and Miley were worried, but Nick told them i just needed to process things and I thanked my lucky stars that I had him, he was like me in so many ways, whereas Miley was like Joe. Danielle who had joined us two days ago quietly said that i was probably just letting it sink in that I now had no family around me, but Joe butted in saying I had them and I smiled a little bit at the thought. It was an adventure but I was going to enjoy it.

I fell asleep wrapped in Joe's arms, into a peaceful slumber. When I awoke many hours later I found that only Miley was still awake. I moved over to the empty seat beside her and she smiled. "Hey how are you doing?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

"I'm good now. I just had a little moment back then," I said with a grin.

"You know Joe was worried about you. Thought you were having second thought about being with him and moving to another country," Miley said but I shook my head. "You know he's never been in love like he is with you. All he talks about is you and your future together," Miley continued.

"That's all I think about as well," I replied and she grinned. We ran through what I was going to be doing as her Personal Assistant before she said she needed to get some sleep. I walked back over to my seat and watched Joe sleep for awhile. He was so cute, his hair falling in his eyes, I lent over and kissed him softly on the lips, not wanting to wake him but needing to kiss him. In the end my kiss woke him, his eyes fluttered open and registered my lips. He quickly deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into my mouth as his developed into a make-out session. Finally after what seemed like years we pulled away.

"I love you Princess," he whispered and I smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too."

"I know we've only been together for two months but i spoke to Nick the other day and if you want when we get back to LA, you could move in with us if you want. I mean i never want to sleep without you next to me and Miley is always over there and it's has like six bedrooms anyway, and it would save you a tonne of money," he rambled on and I cut him off, kissing him softly.

"I would love too," I replied and he grinned kissing me again.

I loved life on tour, I was with Miley all day getting her to her appointments and getting her what she needed and i was with Joe all night, kissing him and holding him close. We went through Berlin, Frankfurt, Rotterdam, London, Manchester, Dublin, Paris, France, Amsterdam, and so many more countries and I just had to buy a snow globe from each of them. Then we went back to America and they toured all fifty states, so I ended up with close to a hundred and twenty snow globes and a hell of a lot of clothes and shoes.

We had begun the tour in May and it was now September. We arrived back in LA on the third and I moved into the Jonas mansion on the fourth. I hadn't bought much with me but my mom had sent over all of my books and personal belongings, so we set them up in Joe's room, as I would be sharing with him, like we had been doing for the last six months. We had reached our sixth month anniversary and were as strong as ever and Miley and I were as close as ever and I loved my job. I was happy and content and then the phone rang. Nick answered it and bought it to me, holding his hand over the mouthpiece.

"It's your mom and she's crying," he whispered as I took the phone from him and dread filled me.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked right away.

"There was an accident. It only happened yesterday but I couldn't reach you," my mom said, her voice quivering.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It wasn't me. It was Mia and Jeff."

"Are the kids okay?" I asked suddenly afraid.

"Yeah they weren't in the car. Only Mia and Jeff, Stacey they didn't survive," my mom said and shock flew through my body.

"You mean their dead?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes they died on impact. I'm so sorry. The funeral is in three days and I knew you would want to be there."

"I'll be on the next available flight," I whispered.

"I'll see you soon. I love you," she said and I nodded though I knew she couldn't see me.

"I love you too mom," I said as I hung up the phone five sets of eyes were set on me as the phone dropped from my hands.

"Baby are you okay? What's happened?" Joe asked pulling me into his lap as the tears flowed freely.

"Mel and Jeff were in an accident. They didn't survive," I whispered but they all heard me and they all gasped.

"Those poor kids," Miley said and I nodded my head.

"I have to get to Adelaide; the funeral is in three days."

"I'll go book you a ticket," Danielle said.

"One for me as well," Joe said.

"I'm coming too," Miley chimed in.

"Me too," Nick said.

"Count me in," Kevin agreed.

"Okay six tickets to Adelaide for today," Danielle said, walking over to the laptop.

"Thanks guys," I whispered and they all came over and hugged me.

"Your family now. You're stuck with us," Kevin said and I smiled.

Forty-five minutes later we were getting driven to the airport. Kevin had cancelled all of their concerts and interviews for the next week and Miley had called her mom to cancel all of her things, which I had sent over off of my Blackberry. The flight was a quiet one. Joe hugged me to his chest for most of the time, whispering that he was there for me, to which I kissed him softly.

When we landed my mom was waiting at the airport and I ran into her arms, crying softly as she led us out to her car. We drove over to my auntie's house, where our whole family was residing. As soon as the three little munchkins saw me they ran ro me clinging on for dear life. I sat down on the floor holding them all to me, they didn't really know what was happening just that they weren't going to see their mom or their dad anymore.

The next two days were spent minding the kids whilst my aunt organized the funeral, she seemed distant, but I shook it off as Miley and I sung to Costa.

"Hey can I talk to you?" My Auntie Sue asked and I nodded, walking out of the room and into her bedroom. My mom was there as well as my uncle.

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly weary.

"Sweetie, we went to the reading of the will today," Sue said and I nodded that was common. "It seems like Melissa wanted you to have the kids if anything happened to her."

"What?" I asked.

"She said in the will that you have always been like a second mother to them since the day you were born and she knows that you love them like they were your own, and that's what they deserve," Sue continued.

"But I live in America," I stated.

"They knew that too. They know you have a good life and they don't want you to give it up. They realized when they made the will that the kids would have to move to America and they still wanted you. If you don't want them or can't handle the responsibility they Lorry and I will take them, but were old and it's not what she wanted," Sue said and I nodded.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked.

"Of course," They replied and I walked out of the room. I found Joe in the lounge room with Isabella, reading a book.

"Hey Princess," he said, kissing me softly.

"Hey can we go for a drive?" I asked and he nodded, standing up and taking my hand. We told the others that we'd be back in awhile and then headed to the nearest coffee shop. I was shaking by the time we sat down and thankfully nobody recognized Joe.

"Stacey what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I have to tell you something and I don't know what your reaction is going to be," I whispered.

"Just tell me everything will be fine," he said and I nodded.

"My aunt just told me that she went to the reading of the will yesterday. It says that Melissa wanted me to have her kids if anything happened to her and Jeff."

"Really?" Joe asked and I nodded my head.

"I know this isn't what you signed up for and if you want out you can have it, no hard feeling. I love you Joe but those three little kids they need me and whilst it would break my heart into a thousand pieces to lose you it would break my heart even more for those kids to find out that I didn't take them. I have to take them, their my babies, they have been since the day they were born and I understand if you don't want this," I whispered and Joe looked shocked.

"You actually think I would leave you? Stacey I love you and I think I always will. What did I say to you on our fist date about why Camilla and I broke up?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"That she never wanted kids and you wanted them in the near future. But Joe this is three kids that aren't ours," I said and he smiled.

"It doesn't matter whose they are. I love those kids. They're wicked. And if their going to be yours then they are going to be mine because I love you and I'm never leaving you. Never," he replied.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Always. I have something for you. Now isn't really when I wanted to do this, but I guess since you're here and I'm here its as good of place as any," he said taking something out of his pocket. He opened the little box and there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a gold band with a big diamond in the middle and three little diamonds on each side. "Stacey I want you with me forever. I want you to have my babies and I want us to grow old together. I've loved you since the first time I heard your voice and I'll love you till I die. Will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee.

By know the whole shop was looking at us, anticipating my answer. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded and he yelled with joy as he slide the ring onto my finger, placing my commitment ring onto my right hand and then he kissed me like I had never been kissed before, and the entire shop erupted into applause. The ride home was interesting as I wouldn't keep my hands to myself and kept distracting him. We decided to tell his brothers, Miley and Danielle, when we got back but would wait until after the funeral to tell my family.

"OH MY LANTA!" Miley squealed when she heard and grabbed my finger to look at the ring. We also told them about the kids and Nick was happy for them to move into the house, as we had ample room.

The funeral was a sad affair. I kept Theo on my lap the whole time, whilst Nick held Bella and Miley held Costa, singing softly. I had told Sue, Lorry and My mom that I would be taking the kids and though they were sad to be losing them they knew it was for the best. We were leaving in two days. Costa's birthday was tomorrow and we would leave the day after. My brother, Kevin and Danielle, had gone to the kids house and packed up all of their belongings, to be shipped over to the USA. The night of the funeral I went into the kids room to tell them what was happening.

"You know how mommy and daddy live in Heaven now?" I asked and they nodded. "Well since they can't take care of you anymore. I'm going to take car of you, Joe and me. So you're going to come live with us in America. Is that okay with you?" I asked and again they nodded.

"Are you going to be our new mommy and daddy?" Isabella asked and I pulled her into my lap. Melissa had left me a letter telling me that if the kids wanted to cal me mommy that that was fine, they deserved to have parents not just guardians.

"No one can ever replace your mommy and daddy but yes were going to be your new mommy and daddy," I said and they smiled at me.

"That's good we love you," Theo said.

"I love you all too. Now hop into bed because someone is turning four tomorrow" I said as I kissed them all goodnight.

"Miley sing?" Costa asked and I nodded walking out to get Miley. Everyone was still in the dining room as I went and got Joe to make our announcement.

"Everyone I need to say something. As you all know I'm taking the kids with me in two days back to America but what you don't know is that when Joe and I decided this we also decided something else," I said as I took my engagement ring out of my pocket and put it on. "We decided to get married." The congratulations were deafening and soon enough everyone had seen my ring. My mom cried but said she was glad I found someone whom I loved and who took care of me.

Costa had a good birthday and soon enough we were back on the plane. Each couple had a child next to them as we couldn't all fit it one row. Kevin and Danielle had Theo, Miley and Nick had Isabella and Joe and I had Costa. They slept for a lot of the ride which was good. The goodbyes at the airport were emotional as nearly everyone cried. Even Bella realized she wasn't going to see our family for awhile and cried in Sue's arm, but we finally made it onto the plane.

"You know I think this is all going to work out," Joe whispered to me.

"How did your parent's take the news?" I asked.

"Thrilled that we are getting married and anxious to spoil these kids just like grandchildren," Joe replied.

"I don't think you will ever know how much I love you," I said and he grinned, kissing me softly. As we landed in LA, Kevin, Nick and Joe each carried a child with a blanket covering their faces. We knew the paparazzi would see them eventually but we could try and stop it.

"Kevin whose kids are they?"

"How come you each have one?"

"Have you adopted them?"

"Miley is one yours?" The paparazzi kept firing questions but we kept our heads down and got into the awaiting cars, Joe's had been installed with children's seats, and made our way home. Bella was chatting the whole time, asking when we could go to Disneyland and whatnot, making Joe and I smile.

We finally got home and Isabella's mouth dropped. "Are we really living here?"

"Yep. Let's go check out your rooms, Joe said and we all raced inside. Joe had asked his parent to get someone in to paint three of the bedrooms. One was hot pink and sparkling. It had pink walls with glitter all over them, pink fluffy carpet, a princess carriage that was actually a bed with a satin pink bedspread, a pink desk that held a pink laptop and a pink IPOD plus a million toys and books. We left Isabella in there to check it out whilst we went next door.

This one was blue and had the theme of pirates. Theo was in love with pirates. It also hand blue fluffy carpet, with blue walls and a huge pirate ship that was actually a bed with a pirate bedspread, a blue desk that held a blue PSP and another million toy and books. We left Theo in there not by choice but he wouldn't come out for anything.

The last room was painted yellow, with animals all over the walls, with light blue fluffy carpet and a big boat bed that was meant to be Noah's Ark, plus a million more younger toys and picture books.

"Wow you're parents are amazing," I whispered and the others nodded. The next day we were going over to Joe's mom and dad's place so that they could meet the kids and we could thank them. I dressed Isabella in a white dress and cowboy boots, and put a headband in her hair. Theo was in jean short a button up shirt and mini converse, and Costa was dressed in a red shirt and overalls with Nikes. As I had feared the Paparazzi were relentless and got pictures of their faces as we walked down the street to the Jonas house.

The door opened and there stood Denise, Kev and Frankie. "Oh they're adorable," Denise said as she ushered us inside. I place Costa on the floor, but he clung to my leg, not a big fan of stranger and Thro did the same to Joe.

"Mom, Dad. This is Isabella, Theo and Costa, our new kids," Joe said as he took my hand, and Denise started crying.

"Doe why's she sad?" Theo asked.

"She's not sad buddy she's happy," Joe replied and Theo looked confused. The rest of their family came over as well as Miley's and we had a nice lunch. Isabella came up to me at about two o'clock and asked me a question that took me by suprise.

"Stacey, Noah said you were now my Mommy and I said I know and then she asked why I don't call you mommy. Am I supposed to call you mommy?" Bella asked me confused. I hoisted her up onto my lap.

"Sweetie when your mom went to live with Jesus she said that I could be your new mommy, she said she wanted you to have everything life could offer including a mommy and a daddy and she chose me. I'm still Stacey, but if you want to call me mommy then you can and you can call Joe daddy, or you can call us Stacey and Joe. It's up to you okay?" I said and Bella nodded.

"I love you," she said.

" love you too," I said kissing her forehead as she ran off.


End file.
